The Game's Collection
by Rainstone56
Summary: a collection of theorems, bios and one-shots that tie in with the story 'A Game Comes To Equestria'. SPOILERS ABOUND
1. Introduction and Index

_**A/N: Hello! And welcome to the Game's Collection! This is the Introduction and Index chapter.**_

_**What is the Game's Collection? The Game's Collection is a collection of oneshots, theorems, bios, information and mini-stories that tie in with the Story of 'A Game Comes to Equestria'. Sort of like an instruction manual for the story about certain points and events that are mentioned but not seen. I will sometimes write things for the story that don't get put into the main story, as thus they get put here. **_

_**There will also be Q&A chapters here, in case you get all curious. You can address them straight to me about the story, or use it as a sort of "Fourth Wall Mailbox" and ask one of the characters. Just PM me your question with the PM titled "Game's Collection Q&A" and label who you are specifically asking (either me or one of the characters) before asking your question. **_

_**Also! Before the beginning of each oneshot or bio or mini-stories, I will label when they take place in the story and when they take place during events in both series (depending on which side they happen on, of course), so that way you know whether it'll be a spoiler or not.**_

_**The starting index here is for the titles of particular chapters in the main-story, each falling under a specific Arc within it. Nothing else but the titles will be told up until a certain point (multi-parters are not numbered, of course), so it's sort of like a chapter of contents for A Game Comes To Equestria. This chapter will be updated and amended as things move along.**_

_**I hope this will come in handy for everypony taking a gander here. Enjoy!**_

_**-Rainstone56**_

**(((+++)))**

**Starter Arc**

_Wishes Change Everything_

_I Wished You Here!_

_Cloudracing / A Spark of Memory_

_Luna and The Little Game_

_Goodnight Yugi, Sweet Dreams!_

_The Lost Element_

_Magic Lessons / The Caller_

_Renewing A Bruised Apple_

_I am No Mare's Tale_

_A Dark And Stormy Day_

_Playing Save The Prince_

_Driving Miss Kisara_

_Raising The Moon_

_A Critical Point of Kindness_

_Hope Vs. Chaos_

_Fear Of The Nightmare_

_Yugi's Perfect Timing_

_Starbursts and Rainbows_

_The Tale of The Monsters_

_A Tale of Two Yugis_

_The Wedding Crashers_

_The Somber Discussion_

**The Test Arc**

_Luna's Test_

_Arriving at The Empire_

_A Cold Stone's Problem_

_King Of Despair_

_Prince Of Hope_

_The Problem with Pinkie Pie_

_Twilight Vs. The Sword Of Justice_

_It's Time To (Magic) Duel!_

_The Best Side of Trixie_

_Return Of The Cutie Pox_

_Emerald Eyed Temptress_

_Call Upon The Seaponies_

_The Story of Atlantis_

_The Snake and The Sun_

_The Dragon Problem_

_A Rarity of a Rose Chip_

_Discord-ly Conduct_

_The Voice_

_Self-Renewal_

_The Past is The Mystery_

_Hey Yug'!_

_Magic Without End_

_You've Passed the Test_

**Prism's Crossing Arc**

_Humanity Has Ensued_

_The Coronation_

_The Sun, Swallowed_

_Search For the Prism's Crossing_

_The Empire Vs. The Orichalcos_

_Contact! / Cold Stone's Plan_

_The Night Ambush!_

_Separation_

_Big Damn Dragons_

_Dark Magic Mare_

_Pinkamena and the King Of Atlantis_

_The Infiltration_

_The Emerald Nightmare / Crushing a Soul_

_Darkness Descends, The Leviathan Lurks_

_I will Not Give Up on My Friend_

_The Hill beneath the Earth_

_A Choice_


	2. The Stars Feel Empty

_**AGCTE Oneshot: The Stars Feel Empty**_

_**Takes place after The Lost Element, a month after the events of Hearth's Warming Eve.**_

**(((+++)))**

_**1,000 years ago, In Canterlot**_**...**

_She took a breath as she _flew into the air, her horn glowing as the sky, in all its dark hues, was soon alight with a full, pearl white moon. The magic that surrounded her horn had soon formed into a blast of blue magic…and soon enough, the blast expanded in the sky, studding the sky with beautiful stars, glistening like little diamonds on a dark velvet pillow.

As she landed, she took in a confident breath, proud of her work….but had sighed. It wasn't like anyone was up to even appreciate it. No one ever even complimented her on her work every night.

She looked up at the stars, a frown on her face. The stars were more grateful to her…but somehow, they had felt emptier as time passed by.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong…?" The young princess spoke, looking at the stars. "Did we do something wrong? Did we do _anything _wrong? Little stars…please answer us, please…"

Silence. Luna sighed, putting on a brave face.

It always felt like there was a hole in her heart whenever she asked.

**(+)**

"Sister? Luna, are you in there?"

She covered her head, burying herself under the covers. "Go away, Tia."

The Pink maned Alicorn entered the room. "Luna, what's wrong? You've been acting off all week—"

"I said, Go Away." Luna half-snarled, but it came out as a dejected moan—Luna didn't feel like putting in any energy to even sound angry at her sister. If she was honest with herself, she was aching….but what she was aching about, was a mystery.

Celestia kneeled down by Luna. "Little Sister, you know that I'm here for you…if something is wrong, you could tell me."

Luna gave her older sister a look, but sighed. "I just….don't feel well, sister."

"Is that all?"

"…I…I just feel like something is….missing."

"Missing? How?"

"…The stars feel empty, Tia. I don't know why. Is it the lack of admiration? Am I doing so horrible that the stars are lacking? …I just can't figure it out."

"…Luna. Perhaps you're just missing someone?"

Luna blinked. "But who am I missing? I do not remember anyone I have met that I pine for the company of."

Celestia donned a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, call it a hunch, little sister…but maybe the stars remind you of something missing from your life."

"…You've been reading too many romance books."

Celestia playfully nudged her sister. "Just think on it, okay? Are you sure you're not missing anypony?" Celestia then grinned mischeviously. "Thinking about a boy?"

"TIIIIAAAAA! That's preposterous! The Princess of the Night does not think about boys!" Luna said, chucking a pillow at Celestia, who dodged it.

"I'd better leave you to think then. If you need me, I'm down the hall."

With that, Celestia had left. Luna had sighed, rolling onto her back.

Who in the world would she be missing so much for the stars to feel so empty…?

**(((+++)))**

_**Present Day, Near Ponyville…**_

Luna had quietly sat, watching the stars as some shot through the night sky. Both of her wings were curled over two ponies curled by her side—Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's own Party Pony, who was contently snoring away…and a small Pegasus.

Little Game is what she called him. His name was Yugi, but it was the same—Yugi meant 'Game' in a different tongue and true to that name, he was rather well talented with playing games and planning with strategy. But it was no mark he bore—quite literally, since he had no Cutie Mark.

Luna had sighed. He looked absolutely peaceful as he slept, face buried in his hooves. She wondered what his dreams were like…and wondered why she had never visited them. She had tried to….but each time, she hesitated and changed her mind…and she never figured out why.

She looked back to the stars, soon getting lost in her thoughts.

"…Luna?"

The princess of the night snapped out of her thoughts, turning to see the small, male Pegasus looking back at her, stretching his wings.

"Ah! We—er….I did not mean to wake you, Little Game."

"It's ok…I woke myself up…." He said, stretching a bit. "…are you ok? You seem concerned…"

"Ah, no! I assure you—I am perfectly fine."

The Pegasus arched an eyebrow.

"….well, perhaps I am a bit…lost in thought. I've…how do you say it? My head is….not involved in the game."

"...maybe talking about it could help?"

Luna fiddled with her hooves. "….we….er…I haven't felt this way since a thousand years ago. I do not see why talking about it now will help."

Yugi frowned. "…you're not feeling dejected, are you? Because, if you are—"

"Oh, Heavens no, Little Game! …I may be still a little jealous of my sister…but it's more of the sister jealousy. Nothing as severe as it was a thousand years ago." Luna blushed. "It's…different. The stars feel empty, is all. I could never figure out why they feel that way."

Yugi looked up at the stars. "…do you miss anyone? Maybe from a 1,000 years ago?"

Luna frowned. "…my sister had asked the same thing….though they may have been good ponies in my life back then…this is different….I don't even know anypony who would make me feel like this."

"…Maybe you don't remember them too well." Yugi said.

"Pardon?"

"Well…sometimes I feel like something or somepony is missing from my life at times. I just think it used to be a part of my old memories...it helps explain why I feel like I'm missing something that I have no idea of….it's there…but I just can't recall it."

Luna pondered. "If that is so…who have I forgotten? Or what have I forgotten…?"

Yugi looked up at the stars. "…is it ok if I ask something about…you know…"

Luna arched an eyebrow, but nodded. "…you may ask. I know what you want to ask….but I will be blunt about it."

"…How did it feel? When you rebelled?"

Luna sighed. "…I am not sure what to think. But…it felt horrifying and pleasing at the same time. But, still…in the aftermath of it all, it was not worth its results. I was pained. Afraid that I had made the ponies of Equestria fear me more."

"…So you felt guilty?"

Luna nodded. "Very guilty during my exile."

Yugi curled up by Luna, sighing. "Wish I was there to help."

"…Well, that could not be helped—you probably weren't even born when it happened."

"…was there ever any hesitation in your rampage…?"

Luna had gone silent. "…once."

**(((+++)))**

_**1,000 years Ago, in Canterlot**_

Ponies of all sizes and ages fled in terror, the darkness of the night lit up by lightning and the maniacal laughter of the terror that was Nightmare Moon.

"She's gone mad! Absolutely mad!"

"Run for your lives!"

It wasn't long before a barrier of dark, thick mist had rose up, blocking escape for a few ponies as they were cornered by the dark mare. She had an evil grin spread across her face, approaching the cowering group with slow, deliberate steps…

Until a rock smacked her across the head.

"Who DARES to defy the Queen of the Night?"

"I….I do! Come and get me, y…..you big meanie!"

It was a filly no older than eight years. She was skinny and lanky for her age, a long, light pink mane that appeared ruffled and strewn, and there were glasses sitting on the bridge of her snout. Her wide, green eyes stared at the taller mare, but she then picked up another rock and flung it at Nightmare Moon, getting another snarl that made the filly's legs wobble and tremble.

"Leave my friends alone, you…you overgrown chicken!"

"CHICKEN?! You miserable, little foal! Do you dare to call your Queen….A Chicken?!"

Another rock had been thrown and had cut the dark mare across her cheek. Now Nightmare Moon was really angry. "You will pay for that, insolent little brat."

With that, Nightmare Moon had swept up the filly, much to the horrified screams of the child's friends, and flew into the air, holding her with her magic.

The filly had trembled and cried, but she did not scream in fear. She had struggled, becoming defiant of the terrifying, fanged mare that held her up and far away from the ground, threatening to drop her.

"Any last words, foal?"

The filly stopped struggling. "You're not a queen! You're a monster!"

Nightmare Moon snarled at that, and began letting the magic aura that surrounded the filly flicker—

"_LUNA, NO! DON'T DO THIS! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU—STOP!"_

She paused. The filly flinched; surprised that she was still levitating. She looked at her captor, who had looked surprised…and just for a few moments, seemed to have the look of a shocking realization on her face. Nightmare Moon flew back down, putting the filly safely back on the ground, staring at the stars for only a moment. The eyes focused back at the child, filled with anger.

"…Run. If I see you again, I will not be so merciful upon your wretched little soul. _Run."_

With that, the filly ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. Nightmare Moon had snarled at the stars above her head.

"There! She is unhurt. _HAPPY?!"_

No response. With that, Nightmare Moon had huffed and turned into purple, starred mist, flying off.

**(((+++)))**

"…To this day, I don't know what had changed my mind…but I'm grateful that it did." Luna frowned. Yugi patted her on the back, taking in the story.

"…you're not disappointed, are you?"

"…why would I be?"

"Well, attempted murder isn't exactly something smiled upon."

"Of course it isn't! But I wouldn't think you were doing it fully. Whatever happened, it meant what it said—it wasn't like you."

Yugi yawned. "I…should head back now. See you tomorrow night?"

"Of course." Luna had lifted her other wing off of the pink Earth Pony, who was still fast asleep. "Pleasant dreams to you both, Little Game."

Yugi nodded, picking up Pinkie, and heading back for the quiet town. Luna had looked up at the stars again.

"…Do you think I am missing something?"

"…_Maybe."_

Luna blinked, hearing the echo of the response. But no one was there. The Princess of the Night, however….couldn't help but smile a little. Spreading her wings, she flew away from the hill, heading home.

The stars had stayed silent as she went.


End file.
